disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Let's Play Princess
Let's Play Princess foi uma música usada como abertura para Histórias Encantadas de Jasmine, conjunto de episódios da série Aladdin lançados em VHS e anos depois em DVD. A canção também foi a abertura de Canções & Histórias de Ariel, onde a letra é modificada para se adaptar ao tema. Nas versões originais a canção é cantada por Lea Salonga e Jodi Benson, vozes de Jasmine e Ariel, respectivamente. Cada uma canta a versão de sua princesa. No Brasil ambas as versões foram cantadas por Kika Tristão, que fez também as vozes cantantes de Jasmine, Nala, Mégara e Ariel na série A Pequena Sereia. Letras (Histórias Encantadas de Jasmine) Inglês There's a special place Where dreams come true, In a kingdom far away Where Princess Jasmine Calls to you " Please come on out and play! " Let's play princess! Flying around and around Let's play princess! Sharing the treasures And hapinnes we've found What a feeling! Good times with Aladdin, Iago, Abu And of course Genie too Let's play princess! Meeting unusual friends Let's play princess! In our magical world Adventure never ends What a feeling! Exploring fun places, All that we do Is exciting and new So let's play princess The whole day through! (Let's play princess) Come on, let's play princess The whole day through! Versão brasileira Os seus sonhos vão acontecer Em um reino especial A Princesa Jasmine Já virá Chamando pra brincar! Vamos juntos Por todo mundo voar Vamos juntos! Atrás dos tesouros Que são pra se encontrar Que incrível! Estar com Aladdin, Iago, Abu E o Gênio assim Vamos juntos! Novos amigos fazer Vamos juntos! Aventuras sem fim Nós vamos conhecer Que incrível! São tantos lugares, Novos encantos transformam vocês Nós vamos juntos Mais uma vez! Nós vamos juntos Mais uma vez! Letras (Canções & Histórias de Ariel) Inglês There's a special place Where dreams come true, In a kingdom far away. Where a little mermaid Calls to you " Please come on out and play! " Let's play, princess! Splashing around and around Let's play, princess! Sharing the treasures and happiness we've found, what a feeling! Having a great time, swimming through caves, even riding the waves. Let's play, princess! Making some wonderful friends. Let's play, princess! In our magical world Adventure never ends What a feeling! Laughing and singing, All that we do is exciting and new, so let's play. princess, the whole day through! (Let's play, princess!) Come on, let's play, princess, the whole day through! Versão brasileira Os seus sonhos vão acontecer Em um reino especial A Pequena Sereia virá Chamando pra brincar! Vamos juntos! Bolhas pra lá e pra cá Vamos juntos! Atrás dos tesouros Que são para se encontrar Que incrível! Dançando e sorrindo Indo em cavernas E ondas no mar Vamos juntos! Novos amigos fazer Vamos juntos! Aventuras sem fim Nós vamos conhecer Que incrível! Cantando e rindo Quero pular e brincar com vocês Nós vamos juntos Mais uma vez! (Vamos juntos!) Nós vamos juntos Mais uma vez! Vídeos Let's Play Princess from " Jasmine Enchanted Tales "|Versão de " Histórias Encantadas de Jasmine " em Inglês. Vamos Juntos de " Histórias Encantadas de Jasmine "|Versão de " Histórias Encantadas de Jasmine " em Português Brasileiro. Let's Play Princess from " Ariel's Songs & Stories "|Versão de " Canções & Histórias de Ariel " em Inglês. A Pequena Sereia(Série)Abertura-Vamos Juntos de " A Pequena Sereia " (Série)|Versão de " Canções & Histórias de Ariel " em Português Brasileiro. Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de abertura